


Kylux Fluff Fest 2019

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Phasma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Hux, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Interrogation, Kids, Kissing, Kylux Fluff Fest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, Shyness, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Teddy Bears, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: First prompt for the Kylux Fluff Fest. I am hoping to write something for each prompt as they come out.This chapter is set after TLJ, though in canonverse, it is canon-divergent.Kylo and Hux try and start again.A little bit of fluff... they need some happy, positive fun times together.





	1. Allergies

After everything that had happened, after the dust settled, they decided it was best to take things slow. So much had happened, had changed in such a short period of time... Starkiller’s destruction, Snoke’s demise, Kylo’s betrayal, and subsequent redemption… they need to, they _wanted_ to do this right.

So instead of quick, hard yet satisfying fucks in deserted hallways, or quick ruts, sloppy blowjobs in supply closets, they were going to date, they were going to get to know each other… they both knew they wanted more than just the physical they had before.

Hux was standing at the bridge when his datapad chimed. A subtle smile crossed his features that was gone in the next instant, he knew that chime. It was Ren. He didn’t want to seem too available or too excited, so he tried his best to wait. The datapad was getting heavy in his hands and soon, he could no longer resist.

_LeaderRen: Dinner, tonight? After your shift ends?_

Hux’s eyes sparkled as he read Kylo’s text. He would of course, say yes, perhaps it was finally the night they’d share a bed.

_LeaderHux: Yes, please._

Short, simple, to the point but… sweet. Maybe tonight would be the night after all.

Just before shift change, Hux was in his office, getting organized for his next shift. There was no way he would be working longer tonight. He had more important plans.

Hux looked to his datapad then to the door and startled a bit. He didn’t hear Kylo approach and he definitely didn’t hear the door open. Hux stood quickly and made his way towards the door, to Kylo and he could not take his eyes off the man. It baffled Hux sometimes, how beautiful Ren could be, how beautiful Ren _was_.

Kylo’s eyes scanned up and down Hux’s body as he was approached. Hux was stunning in his own right; tall, lean, lithe; a sharpshooter, a sniper; a mind so sharp and quick it could, would, _has_ brought down regimes, organizations.

Kylo’s gaze lingered along Hux’s side and at his neck; Kylo’s expression fell, his eyes darkened then clouded over. Hux looked at Kylo with soft, forgiving eyes and he grabbed one of Ren’s hands.

“Please, stop. Don’t torture yourself any longer. We’re past this. I’ve forgiven you, please forgive yourself.” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. “Let’s get dinner, I’m starving.”

Kylo turned and followed Hux out but he slowly started to guide them through a maze of hallways of the ship. Hux had no clue what Kylo was up to, or where Ren was taking them but they were deep within the ship, and alone, so Hux hadn’t a care in the galaxy. He teasingly bumped his hand against Kylo’s a few times before the Knight finally got the hint and intertwined their fingers.

Maybe Kylo could _finally_ forgive himself after all.

Kylo led them to a secluded room with a gorgeous view of the galaxy, _their_ galaxy. He’d set up an intimate table for two, candles, wine, delicious food and he happened to choose all of Hux’s favourites.

Hux’s eyes widened and looked back to Ren. “Kylo, you did this? For me?”

“For you and… for us…” Kylo’s voice was soft and a little nervous as he brought Hux to his seat.

They ate in relative silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. It was perfect actually. They ate and drank, hardly looking away from each other and at times, their fingertips brushed against the other, or they’d playfully nudge at each other under the table.

Hux was so happy and Kylo was overjoyed.

The food had been devoured, the glasses empty, and the service droids began to clean up. It seemed their night was coming to an end. They both seemed to dance around this fact as they stood and looked at each other,

_It’s now or never_ , Hux thought to himself before he cleared his throat and began to speak, “ R-Kylo… uhm, would you like to come back to my rooms?”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed immediately; he had never been in Hux’s rooms, and Hux had never been in his. Kylo definitely wasn’t a prude, neither was Hux, the thought of sex would not make them, make Kylo blush. It was the intimacy of Hux’s question, this was not a simple ask.

Kylo took a deep breath and smiled widely, “Yes, Hux. I would like that very much.”

“Very well…” Hux said with his clipped tone but his eyes and lips were soft and fond. He took Kylo’s hand and they began winding their way back to the heart of the ship.

They were no longer holding hands by the time they made it back to the hustle and bustle of the ship. They dare not let others see the softness, that sweet softness between them. That was meant for them and them alone. It was sacred, beautiful and _theirs_ and they’d protect it until the end.

Hux took a steadying breath before he put his hand to the scanner. It seemed to take longer for the green light to appear, and Ren and Hux just stared at each other. Without having to say it out loud, they both knew the gravity, the magnitude of these next moments, of what waits for them behind the Dura steel door.

Finally the door beeps, the indicator goes green and the men step into the room, the door quick to close right behind them.

“Aaaahhhchoo!”

Hux turned to the sound, which came from Kylo.

“Aaaaahhchooo!” Kylo, again.

Kylo can’t stop sneezing and both men can’t figure out why. They both seemed to be on the verge of panic before a little orange ball of fluff came prancing from the bedroom.

Hux’s face softens as he kneels on the floor. “Millie, my sweet girl…” Hux cooed before he picked up Millie and cradled her in his arms like a baby.

Kylo’s eyes are now red and watering and he began to laugh a little hysterically. “Oh, man. Hux! You have a cat?!”

Hux doesn’t know what is so amusing, “Why yes, Kylo. I do. Obviously. This is Millie. Well, Millicent.”

Kylo backed away and started to move towards the door, shaking his head. “I should have known, Hux. I should have known.” And with that, Kylo was gone.

Hux stood alone in the middle of his sitting room with a disbelieving look on his face and Millie in his arms.

He didn’t think Millie would be the deal breaker. Of all the things, Millie wasn’t it.

He gently put Millie down and grabbed a glass and the decanter of brandy and made himself comfortable on the couch. He placed the glass and brandy on the table and just stared at it. He doesn’t want to drink, but he is so very confused.

He’s not sure how much time had passed when there was an alert that someone is trying to gain access to his quarters. He stood slowly, half dragging his feet to the door. He was sure it's Mitaka or someone similar, who else would come by at…. he wasn’t even sure what time it was.

He opened the door and found Ren with a goofy smile on his face, a pack of pills from med-bay in his grasp.

“You’re allergic…”  
“I’m allergic…”

Hux knows who he’d pick, Millie, of course, it would always be Millie and he was ready to tell Ren that. He had to.

“But, I got these pills…for now… and tomorrow… I’ll go for an injection to help so…”

Hux is about to say something but Kylo cuts him off, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him tight against Kylo’s body. Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, as he thought something over. Hux could only sigh; everything Kylo was doing felt so good, so perfect, so _right_ and he waited for Ren to continue.

“Is it still okay if I stay the night?”

A sly smile washed over Hux and he ran his own fingers through Kylo’s soft, dark locks before he pulled him into a hungry, passionate, demanding kiss.

“Yes. Stars, Ren. Yes.”


	2. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Disney movie  
> Theme: Fish  
> Additional character: Maz
> 
> Modern AU, a little take on the classic Sleeping Beauty?

He was the most beautiful of them all. Perfect, porcelain skin, light eyes, hair and lashes of fire. Both men and women coveted him. He’d laugh and shrug off advances, not in a mean way… he was just so… innocent.

All in spite of his father.

His father cursed his features, cursed the beauty that his son possessed that he did not possess himself. He felt it made his son weak, that he would never amount to much of anything. For his safety as well as his son’s, as soon as he was old enough, he set his son up in a comfortable house far from him. He didn’t want to hurt him; he just didn’t want to see him every day either.

Long ago, he had stopped going by his given name… the name his father would spit out as it only left a sour taste in his mouth and a foul sound in his ears. So for as long as he could recall, he’s been… Hux.

Hux cared more for the pleasures of the mind than the body, so often he would sit by the water with a book to read and a journal to write in. He would dip his toes in the water and laugh softly. He led such a simple and perfect life.

Until the one-day, things changed.

Hux sat on his porch, safe in the shade, hidden from the afternoon sun while he sipped on sweet tea. He was enjoying the sounds that surrounded him until a local woman made her way up to his landing.

“Good afternoon Maz, what brings you by? Would you like some sweet tea?”

Hux looked at Maz and she just stared back at him; no expression on her face, she just stared blankly… almost like she was staring straight into his soul.

Suddenly, Hux reached for his head, then his stomach, then his chest, then finally his heart. His eyes were wide and afraid as he met Maz’s stare. There wasn’t anything there, except for a sinister smile… and in the next moment, everything was dark and silent.

~~

Kylo had often spent his afternoons by the lake, sipping on forbidden liquid, lazily fishing. He never kept what he caught, he’d catch, and then release. He found joy in that and he could do that for hours. But as the days went by, he noticed a man start to spend his afternoons at the lake as well; Kylo watched as delicate toes dipped into the cold, sometimes warm, water. This man captivated Kylo and soon Kylo forgot all about the fish, and could only focus on the man that was like a beacon.

It seemed like forever since the man visited the lake and this upset Kylo. Maybe he had been found out and the man stopped coming by since someone else was always there. Kylo hoped that wasn’t the case. He had slowly been working up the nerve to approach the man one of these days, when he just stopped visiting.

Finally, Kylo had it and decided to walk home a different way. The woods were beautiful really and Kylo wondered by he never explored more of what would all be his one day, his to rule. He daydreamed as he walked; dreamt about what his kingdom would be like, wondered what kind of ruler he would be. Currently, he was a prince but his mother, the Queen, held all the power. He was fine with that, he wasn’t ready to rule and he didn’t want that yet. He also dreamt about who would be at his side… _would_ someone be by his side? Would he find love, find someone who wanted him for him and not because of or for his royal blood?

A clearing in the woods, the appearance of an altar, pulled Kylo from his thoughts and what he found as he approached shocked him. He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

Laid out on a raised altar, adorned with flowers, was a man, the most beautiful man, the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Kylo startled for a moment, it looked so… ritualistic. Was the man still alive? He approached with extra caution and watched with rapt attention as the man’s chest rose and fell delicately.

Kylo placed his things on the ground and got as close as he could, his eyes raking over the prone form. Such beauty.

“Wake up…” Kylo whispered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Please, wake up…” Kylo whispered a little louder and more insistent.  
  
Nothing.

Kylo was big and he could be intimidating, some believed him to be spoiled and did whatever he wanted without consequence. But that wasn’t him. Yes, Kylo was tall, broad and muscular, but he had soft eyes and a soft heart… and pure Organa royal blood. He was a gentleman.

Kylo gently touched the man’s arm, trailed along it with a finger softly and continued to plead, “Please, wake up.”

It seemed hopeless but he wasn’t ready to quit, in fact, he would never quit.

A warm hand cradled the sleeping beauty’s face; calloused fingertips caressed sharp, perfect cheekbones. Nothing was happening, nothing was changing and Kylo felt helpless, almost hopeless. A soft sob left Kylo as a few salty tears fell from his eyes and landed on the man’s cheek below him. Kylo was quick to move to swipe them away, when a delicate hand wrapped around his wrist.

Kylo gasped and his eyes widened, his eyes darting to the sleeping man’s eyes. Soft green-grey met brown-amber-honey… and Kylo felt something he hadn’t felt once in his life; his stomach flipped and his heart soared.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

The man sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and a soft smile spread across his face.

“Good morning, my prince.”


	3. Engraved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Force-sensitive Hux  
> Theme: Engraved pen  
> Additional Characters: Finn
> 
> A TFA alternate universe

When they returned from Jakku without the map but with the Resistance pilot, Hux knew there was a traitor among them. Ren had been so preoccupied with the map and the pilot that he didn’t pay enough attention to the trooper who seemed to not want to fight, who didn’t want to kill.

Hux couldn’t fault Ren for not giving FN-2187 all his attention but considering the Stormtrooper program was his responsibility, was _his_ baby, he sensed it as soon as the ships docked with the Finalizer.

“Captain Phasma. Do not let FN-2187 out of your sight. He must be found and escorted to Reconditioning. He plans to betray us. We must stop him now. Do not let him out of your sight.”

“Yes, General.”

He watched Phasma turn on her heel and go after FN-2187. They couldn’t risk it, Hux couldn’t risk it. That trooper would need to be under heavy guard and surveillance, and only the most extreme Reconditioning program. Hux hoped that would be enough that he wouldn’t need to go any further… but he would if it came down to that.

Hux walked the halls casually but he did have a purpose. He always did. He knew of the Resistance pilot they brought aboard and he knew that’s where he would find Ren.

Ren watched Hux’s interrogation team try their best with the pilot bit they weren’t getting anywhere. It baffled Ren, just a little since Hux was Force-sensitive… why he continued to use his old techniques. Ren wouldn’t question the General though. They didn’t question each other anymore.

Ren turned his head to the side just before the door slid open and Hux entered.

“General.”

“Commander.”

Hux couldn’t see but he knew Ren was smirking underneath his mask. They both loved playing this part… the part of bitter rivals and enemies to those on the outside. Only Ren and Hux knew the truth, and to their knowledge, not even Snoke knew. It was better that way, obviously.

“I’m going to have to go in myself General, your men don’t seem to know what they are doing.” even through the vocoder, Hux knew Ren’s teasing tone.

“I suppose you are right, Ren. I hope you won’t object to me watching your technique, and the possibility of joining you, if I so choose?’

“You know how much I love it when you watch, General… and how I love it, even more, when you decide to join in.”

Ren turned to face Hux, then moved to leave the observation room before his Force hand gently brushed against Hux’s lower back.

“A promise General. As always.”

Ren entered the interrogation room and Hux couldn’t take his eyes off him. Even in his full Knight’s garments, including his mask, Ren was magnificent. On the outside, to those who had no clue, Ren was terrifying and Hux realized that _he_ was the only person who wasn’t afraid of the Jedi killer. Ren would never use the Force against Hux, at least not in the ways that would harm him.

The Resistance pilot seemed to be stronger than they both expected. It was interesting really, not many were able to resist Ren. Maybe this would be the one interrogation they would have to use other, more experimental methods.

Ren could not be ignored, and Ren always got what he wanted. Hux knew that firsthand, but of course this was different than _their_ sessions.

Again, Ren turned his head to the side the moment just before Hux entered the interrogation room.

“General, how lovely for you to join us…” the Resistance pilot had such a mouth on him, and Ren thought he may slap him, backhand him...but he showed restraint. He had to.

“I do enjoy taking every opportunity I can to watch Lord Ren in action…”

Ren huffed slightly under his mask, Hux the only one in the room who seemed to hear it… then Ren extended his hand once again.

“The map. Where is it?”

Hux adored Ren like this… such a beautiful contrast to how he was when they were alone. He loved the power Ren had, it came off the Knight in waves and Hux could feel it all… he could even see it roll off of Ren’s strong body.

Hux moved closer to Ren then, his eyes dancing and sparkling as he continued to watch the power roll off of Ren. This caught the attention of the pilot strapped in the apparatus.

“Is the General alright? He seems to be losing it…”

Hux snapped his gaze to the pilot and the pilot immediately stopped talking. Hux loved this part, the moment where the prisoner realized that Ren wasn’t the only Force user in the room.

Hux’s eyes flashed, his blue-green eyes turning black for a moment before red and yellow swirled within them. It was beautiful really, but horrifying to others. In these moments, Ren and Hux’s eyes mirrored each other. They were quite a pair.

They couldn’t look at each other when they were like this that would be dangerous. They knew what would happen. They had a hard enough time keeping their hands to themselves when things were _normal_. Like this, their eyes mirroring each other, they would want to devour each other in every beautiful, debauched way.

“Now, Resistance pilot. Where is the map?”

That evening Hux returned to his office and poured himself a snifter of fine whiskey. It had been an interesting day; it hadn’t gone as planned but he had detained the traitor before he could do any damage, and they were able to at least find out _who_ had the map to Skywalker.

Though so much of his work was done through holograms and data pads, there was something to be said for an elegant notebook and a beautiful pen.

**_Long live the Supreme Leader_** the words engraved on the pen in his hand, a gift and a _promise_ from Ren.


	4. Starkiller Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Coffee Shop  
> Theme: Kids' Crafts  
> Additional Character: Chewie

Starkiller Café was his baby, his pride and joy. He had worked so hard; planning and saving, but he loved every moment of it. Especially now when the café, _his_ café, was one of the most popular spots in the city, plus, he served the best coffee and pastries.

He started coming to the café not long after it opened and came at least a couple times a week. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon. Hux didn’t know, couldn’t tell if he was employed or not, but frankly, he didn’t care. The man was beautiful. But not only beautiful, but he seemed kind, had soulful doe-like eyes and a voice that could melt the iciest of hearts.

They shared glances and words; nothing more than a,  _good morning_ ,  _dark roast please_ ,  _that will be two dollars_ , but there were times their eyes would lock and seem like everything else fell away… well, at least that’s how Hux saw it. He was sure, almost positive, the handsome, kind customer was straight or in a committed relationship of some kind.

He was okay with that though, as long as he would keep coming into the café once and awhile. Hux was fine with the eye candy and his daydreams.

Kylo had been looking for a new place to go, a place that had great coffee, was close to his apartment and a place he could think for a few hours. He was pleasantly surprised when a café opened up around the corner from his flat. Kylo waited a week or so after it opened to check it out. He didn’t want to go in right away, just in case the place wasn’t fully opened yet, or was still ironing out any kinks. He already felt the place had potential and he didn’t want anything to cloud his judgment,

 _Starkiller Café_ \- the name was catchy and Kylo decided to finally check it out. It was mid-morning so it shouldn’t be too busy and maybe he could find a quiet spot to sit, drink his coffee and think for a while.

He wouldn’t be disappointed.

Elegantly decorated, the delicious smell of quality coffee hit Kylo immediately, but then something else caught his attention. Someone else. Kylo had stopped long before he reached the counter, making it look like he was just trying to decide what to order, but really he was taken aback by the man behind the counter. Hair of fire, eyes like the bluest and clearest ocean, dressed all in black and an accent Kylo hoped he would never forget.

Kylo must have been staring, the sound of a man clearing his throat brought Kylo back to reality. He immediately blushed, ordered his coffee and quickly left. There was no way he could stay after that.

Eventually, Kylo began to stay longer, to sit with his coffee and laptop or with his notebook. The man from his first visit was always working when Kylo came in, so he thought he must be either a full-time employee or the owner. Kylo looked over the top of his laptop towards the counter and it became clear, owner. There was no way this man was just an employee.

Kylo didn’t need to work as he came from a wealthy family though he didn’t show or act privileged. He volunteered his time with animals and kids; went to India once a year for a few months to teach English to impoverished kids in the slums. He dressed sensibly, drove a modest car. He lived to give back and he recently started work on his next project.

Kylo looked around the café, most of the café was an open concept but there appeared to be a private space in the back to reserve, a space for small events or meetings. Kylo felt the space would be perfect for what he was planning.

But that meant that he had to approach then owner, approach the man behind the counter he’s had a crush on since that first day. Why was he nervous? He was a nice guy, dressed well, had been told in the past that he was handsome and he took care of himself… wait! Why was he going down that road? He wasn’t about to ask the man out on a date, he was going to ask about reserving the private room. Kylo shook his head, he was screwed.

It was a regular Tuesday, busy in the morning as always, with a lull mid-morning. Hux didn’t mind that, it gave him a chance to catch up on things before the lunch rush. He had his back turned to the door as he was preparing a fresh batch of drip coffee on the back counter. The door chime had him turning instantly, assuming it was one of the regular college students coming in before class, but it wasn’t… at least he didn’t think it was a college student. There, ahead of him was the tall, handsome man who had come in regularly. The café was empty and the man seemed to approach the counter in slow motion, though Hux was sure it was just his own brain desperately trying to cope with the situation.

‘Hi,” Kylo said as he reached the counter.

Hux stepped closer, trying not to grin like a fool in response. “Hi, what are you having?” Ugh, Hux thought to himself, why did he have to be so awkward?

“…A dark roast please… and do you have a few minutes? I’d like to talk to you about reserving the private room.”

Hux was almost beaming, but it quickly subsided when the man stated the reason he wanted to speak to him. Oh, Hux was a fool, getting his hopes up like that.

He prepared the man’s coffee and grabbed one for himself and carried them to a booth nearby, just in case other customers came in.

Kylo smiled and followed like a puppy… well, not really but he sure felt like one; excited that he was finally talking to the man though it was strictly professional.

“Thank you, “ Kylo began, “Oh! I should start off this way. Hi, my name is Kylo.” He chuckled and outstretched his hand.

Hux smiled and met Kylo’s hand with his own, “Nice to meet you Kylo, my name is Hux. And I must thank you for coming in as often as you do. It is nice having a few regulars so soon after opening.”

It was like they were in an endless loop, as Hux would talk and smile, Kylo would smile and talk. They seemed to have forgotten their beverages, as they just seemed to smile and laugh and look into each other’s eyes. When Hux realized Kylo had yet to say any more, he broke the silence.

“You wanted to ask me something? You wanted to reserve the private room?”

Kylo fiddled with his mug, his cheeks lightly flushed, as he looked away, right. That was why they were sitting face-to-face, no other reason.

“Ah, yes. Could I reserve it for next Saturday afternoon? I volunteer with a group of kids and we are having, well I organized a craft day and… yeah. I’ll clean up the mess, but I was hoping you would be okay with that?”

Who was this guy? Handsome, kind and volunteers with kids? Hux wasn’t big into kids but something about this extremely large man volunteering with kids did something to him. He already knew he would say yes to whatever Kylo asked, but now, now he was even more trouble.

Hux had to clear his throat before he answered, to sound calm, together and unaffected, “Of course, the room is yours. Just let me know when you need it for and I will make sure no one else takes it. I can also see if I can whip up a kid-friendly menu, just in case, if that works?”

Their eyes met; Kylo’s dark sparkling eyes met Hux’s light sparkling ones. Both of them were trying desperately not to think that this was anything more than it was – both too shy or clueless to mention anything but the kids’ afternoon crafts.

“That’s very generous of you Hux, thank you. That would be amazing. Please let me know the rate and such. I’m thinking I will need it from 11-3? An hour before and an hour after to set up and clean…”

“The room is yours.”

“Thank you again.”

Once again, they held each other captive with their eyes until the door chimed, signaling that someone else was in the café. Hux smiled almost regretfully and slowly got out of the booth, Kylo standing right after.

“It was great finally meeting you, Hux. See you next week.” Kylo said softly and shook Hux’s hand again before he turned and left the café.

The next week and a half went by fairly quickly; Kylo was busy getting everything ready for Saturday and Hux, well, running the café kept him busy, constantly. He had been a little disappointed though as Kylo didn’t come back to the café until the Saturday of his event.

Hux had prepared some kid-friendly drinks and baked goods – cute cookies and cupcakes, just in case. It wasn’t what Starkiller Café would usually serve, these items weren’t on the menu and wouldn’t be added, but Hux hoped Kylo would appreciate it.

Around 10:30, not that Hux was checking the time, Kylo came barreling in, bags and boxes in hand. Hux was quick to help, asking if he could take anything off of Kylo’s hands. Kylo just nodded and awkwardly held out a hand that held a heavy bag. Hux smiled and took the bag and walked them to the private room.

He placed the bag on the table and Kylo, well it seemed like he half threw the box and bags onto the table. “You could have made multiple trips, no?” Hux asked playfully, surprising himself in the process.

“I guess, yes… but I can be impatient.” Kylo’s reply playful in his own way, with a wink at the end.

Hux felt the blush creep onto his cheeks so he turned away quickly to leave Kylo to his business. “I made some drinks and pastries, I can bring them in, in a little bit… if that works for you…” Hux said over his shoulder before returning to the front.

As much as Hux wanted to hang out in the private room with Kylo, he didn’t, he couldn’t. He was the only one on shift at the moment, but more so, this was not his event. This was none of his business. Kylo was a customer and that was it. Hux thought himself a fool for thinking anything else.

A little before 11, Hux plated the pastries and brought them in, placing them on a side table next to the drinks, cups, plates, and napkins he had brought in beforehand.

Hux was impressed by how Kylo had set up the room: fifteen perfect stations, every craft supply one could possibly imagine was there, along with a bag of what looked like fur at every station.

Hux couldn’t help but watch Kylo; he looked so young and extremely cute and adorable as he finished the final touches.

“What is the craft today?” Hux asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Kylo looked up from what he was doing and the smile he gave Hux was wide and brightened up the entire room. “Little furry animals.” Kylo started to explain, wanting to continue when the door chimed and the loud noise of kids and parents filled the café.

Hux nodded and left Kylo to it, Kylo emerging right behind Hux to greet the parents and kids.

The employee for shift change had arrived and Hux found himself unable to go home. He poured himself a coffee and sat in the café facing the room as the partition between the café and the private room was floor to ceiling glass.

Kylo looked so happy, demonstrating the craft before he went from child to child to see if they needed any help or had any questions. The kids seemed to adore Kylo, the room, and by extension, the café was full of genuine, beautiful laughter.

Hux looked out the window, and noticed an older couple walking a large dog circle the outside of the café. Hux looked at them, then to Kylo and he couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to extend an invitation to them, but they left rather quickly. Maybe one day he would have a chance to ask Kylo about them and that rather large dog.

At one point, Kylo stood up straight and stretched, Hux unable to look away. He felt bad for a moment or two, as he was eying this man like he was about to devour him for lunch. His eyes raked Kylo’s form from his feet to the top of his head… well, Kylo had caught him. Hux internally panicked but the look on Kylo’s face, the look in his eyes made Hux feel okay, accepted. That maybe, Kylo was doing the same to Hux while Hux was distracted.

Kylo had said something to the room before he stepped out and made his way to Hux in the booth. Hux stayed in his seat while Kylo stood in front of him, words yet to be spoken. Kylo knew he couldn’t leave the kids alone much longer but he also didn’t want to leave Hux.

“If you have some time, would you like to join us and make a cute little, unnecessary craft? I promise it will be fun.”

Hux just looked up at Kylo, not moving, not speaking. Kylo subtly outstretched his hand and without thinking, Hux smiled and took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though different in a few ways, I want to credit dreamyafterdark.
> 
> We had a conversation involving Chewie a week ago and although I don't think that was on my mind when I wrote this, the mind and memory is funny thing.
> 
> Prompts involving Chewie and kids crafts seem to just scream this to me... but I wanted the thank dreamyafterdark.


	5. Teddy Bears and Sci-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't have been any more different.  
> They pined for each other silently through their laptop screens.  
> Thanks to some asshole, could they finally be brought together?
> 
> Mar 18 - Apr 1 prompt  
> YouTubers, teddy bears, and Peavey

Kylo couldn’t help it; he had subscribed to the channel months ago, though if he stopped to think about it, it made no sense. Kylo had his own channel, was a celebrity in his own right in his particular genre. Kylo talked about Star Wars; about rumors and facts, talked about what may happen in the next movie, what he’d _like_  to happen in the next movie. He was passionate about it without shoving his opinions into people’s faces, and all without making his preferences known. He wasn’t ashamed of course, but his preferences had nothing to do with Star Wars.

The channel he had subscribed to, only one of very few he did follow and watch religiously was absolutely sinful. He was surprised at one point that the channel was still up; the channel seemed more suited to a porn site than YouTube. The man was stunning, always well dressed, lighting perfect, the camera always angled right and the subject of his channel really made no sense to Kylo. He wasn’t into it but he just loved to hear the man speak and to watch his mouth form words.

The subject? Teddy bears.

A grown man, dressed respectfully, talking once a week for twenty minutes give or take, surrounded by and talking about, teddy bears.

Kylo was sure it was some sort of kink, unsure if he was the one with it, or the man putting out the content. The subject, so innocent, but it was the gleam in the man’s eye that Kylo had been drawn to.

Kylo at one point even searched the porn sites for the X-rated version of this guy’s channel, but perhaps, Kylo was projecting. It wouldn’t be the first time Kylo thought of red hair and pale skin, clad in some sort of lingerie while he absentmindedly played with the soft fur of one of his teddy bears’ ears as he went into detail of lewd sex acts and depraved fantasies.

Kylo groaned. Of course, he took something innocent and turned it into something seedy and dirty. Hux. Hux was the man’s name and Kylo may had moaned it at night, every now and then.

__

Hux didn’t care about Star Wars. He had seen the movies of course; family, then old boyfriends and flings having made him sit through them. Though, to be honest, with the boyfriends and flings, the movies were just background noise.

But the man named Kylo Ren who had a channel dedicated to it, well, Hux liked him. He liked watching as Kylo went off about something, went off on a tangent and got angry about possible leaks and spoilers. Hux cared less, but he very much enjoyed and basked in Kylo’s passion.

They couldn’t have been any more different. And Hux didn’t care.

He longed to hear, to feel the low rumbling voice, to feel the intensity roll off him as he got excited and amped up. It was a dream though, a fantasy that had him sigh Kylo’s name at night.

__

It hadn’t been a particularly good week for Kylo. His real job and the people at the office were on his last nerve and he had started to wonder if he should just pack up and leave and possibly travel. The latest Star Wars trailer had come out weeks prior and he was still unimpressed and was tired of only getting off by his own hand.

He logged onto YouTube and chanced a look at his subscriber list as it had been a while since he had. He felt maybe the distraction would help. And there in black and white and almost like a beacon…Hux.

Hmph. That was interesting.

He tried not to look at it or look too much into it.

Hux too had a rough week. Annoyed with those around him more than usual. He ran out of his favorite tea, his latest purchase was late to arrive and he desperately needed something more than his hand wrapped around his cock.

He logged onto his account, as reading the comments usually helped his moods, rarely did he get negative ones. That night thought he was drawn to his subscriber list. And there, in black and white… Kylo.

Just seeing his name on the screen had Hux’s cock twitch. He was in trouble.

__

Peavey was an angry man… well, maybe not angry but he was, cold, calculated, particular. He had created his YouTube channel just as a place to vent about whatever, and he vented, a lot; complained a lot. One day though, he went too far.

Both Hux and Kylo had alerts for the other. If there were any news or sites that referenced them, they would get a notification. They knew it was silly and ridiculous, they subscribed to the other’s channel… and they posted new content like clockwork. This alert though surprised them both.

For some reason, Peavey had gone on a tirade about Star Wars and Teddy Bears… but specifically, the two YouTubers who had talked about them. Peavey not only insulted their passions but also their physical appearance, and commented on the tone and pitch of their voices. He wondered out loud about how desperate they must be, how deviant they were. How they probably didn’t have real jobs and lived in their parents’ basements.

Peavey was jealous.

Hux watched and listened to the tirade and his jaw slowly dropped. He couldn’t have cared less about what this insignificant man said about him, but it was what he said about Kylo that upset him. Kylo seemed kind and passionate, looked fit and put together, not a stereotypical guy that spent too much time at the movies or at the comic book store. A dark smile slowly played his features; Peavey had mentioned both Kylo and himself. Surely that would grab Kylo’s attention. A pipe dream still, yes, but Hux felt he was even closer to finally having the opportunity to talk to Kylo.

Kylo was angry. Who the fuck was this Peavey asshole? What had he done to get the attention of a man who had no life? Clearly, he just searched for popular things and then bitched about them. Kylo was angry but that didn’t hold a candle to the rage he felt when Peavey dragged Hux and his teddy bears into things. Kylo saw red, but he also saw something else. An opening. An opportunity.

Kylo sighed deeply and stood up, finally walking away from his computer. He needed some distance, to calm down so he didn’t attack Peavey. That wouldn’t do either Kylo nor Hux any good.

He grabbed a beer, put his phone on the coffee table, flopped on his couch and turned on the TV to distract him. He was pulled away from the true crime show he was watching when his phone vibrated and the screen lit up. He didn’t move, content to ignore it until a commercial but then his phone vibrated again.

Curiosity got the best of him and he was rewarded.

Hux: Hi  
Hux: Did you see what that Peavey said?  
Hux: You’re in NYC, right?  
Hux: Coffee?

Yes.  
Yes.  
Yes.  
Kylo silently thanked the asshole and messaged Hux back.


	6. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a disturbance
> 
> Prompt for April 1 - 15th  
> My first time writing in the A/B/O Universe. Please be gentle.

It was bad. This time seemed to be worse than all the others. Hux tried to rack his brain, to figure out the why but he couldn’t think, let alone think clearly. The only thing he could think about was the heat that radiated from his belly and the slick that started to coat his thighs.

Something triggered his heat. No. Rather,  _someone_ triggered it. What? Who? How?

Hux tried to go through the events of the last while, tried to figure out, to place what was different, what had changed. He screamed out in agony, the pain unbearable, the want all-consuming.

He barely had enough time to make it to a small, secure and secluded conference room before the need to strip took over everything else. He was the General of the First Order but also, an Omega.

Damn biology.

But his heats had always been subdued or didn’t really happen any more thanks to suppressants, but something happened to render the suppressants useless.

Phasma had heard her General’s anguished cries and used her override code to enter the conference room. They were friends, they were close and trusted each other. She  _had_ to check up on him.

She wasn’t prepared for what hit her senses when she entered the room but she was quick to shut and secure the door.

The smell hit her first, then the sight. Phasma was an Alpha, so it took everything in her not to claim the desperate Omega… but she knew she was not the one who could truly help the General.

Hux had stripped himself bare all but his tight black briefs that were absolutely soaked. He had his socks off, held in one of his hands, moving to get any sort of relief.

Phasma could not approach any further, her biology would override her common sense and that was not what either of them needed, nor in their right mind, wanted.

Hux looked up at her with almost pleading eyes, a moment of clarity, though brief, washed over him. He had figured it out.

Ren.

Ren. Of course, it was Ren. It had come onboard the Finalizer like a storm but it was more than that. It was when they had an audience with the Supreme Leader, Ren’s face finally bared and that was it. Hux knew then that that was the trigger.

That handsome face, strong nose, and jawline. Soft, tuggable hair and lips so soft and plump that Hux desperately wanted to sink his teeth into them. He didn’t know it then, but he realized it now.

“REN!” Hux cried out to Phasma and she was finally able to pull herself away and out of the small room.

Thankful to finally be in the hall, the smell and sight in the room too much for her to bear. Ren, she needed to find Commander Ren.

It apparently wasn’t that hard to find him. All she had to do was follow the sound of distorted yelling, the screech of metal being torn apart and walk in the direction troopers were fleeing from.

Ren had smelled it as soon as he stepped onto the ship. He had taken suppressants, well, Ben had taken them, Kylo didn’t. It was the first thing he stopped once he left. He had been able to control his biology with the aid of the Force but something; someone on the Finalizer was testing his resolve.

As soon as he saw the General, he knew.

An Omega.

An unmated Omega and Ren vowed that somehow, some way, that Omega would be his.  _Hux_ would be his.

When he had heard Hux’s desperate need through the Force, Kylo had followed the sound of the helpless cries. As he approached he found it was Phasma who entered the conference room. Ren had caught a whiff of Hux’s scent and he saw red; saw Hux’s desperate need be taken by another Alpha. If Phasma would be the one to bring Hux relief, he would accept it, even though he didn’t like it.

So in typical Ren fashion, he took out his frustration and anger by destroying consoles.

“Commander Ren,” Phasma was able to get out in a lull of saber slashes and Ren was startled. He wasn’t expecting anyone, especially her. Shouldn’t she be in the throes of mating? Of helping that beautiful Omega with his desperate, unbearable heat?

He disengaged his saber, chest heaving and he turned to her, “What is it, Captain?”

“General Hux has requested your presence in conference room A3. He is unable to call for you himself, and apologizes for that.”

Ren was dumbfounded. He just stared at her through his helmet. There was no way he had heard what he just had.

“It is of an urgent nature, Lord Ren. I advise you to meet him… NOW!”

The tone she took with him was enough to rattle his brain, to force his mouth and his legs into action.

“Of course, Captain. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Phasma nodded and was quick to leave Ren.

Kylo all but ran to the conference room but as he got closer he could feel Hux even more. It was the smell of him, the smell of him that wafted through the door and down the hall. Ren hoped he wasn’t too late. There were plenty of Alphas on the ship, and plenty to help Hux during this agonizing time. Ren had sensed it, could feel everyone’s want and barely contained and controlled desire for the General. He was beautiful, Ren couldn’t blame them. But since that first day, Ren had wanted to claim Hux for his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ren reached the door. He tried to take a deep breath before entering but all he could smell was Hux. And that was it for Ren’s resolve, his restraint crumbled easily and instantly.

Before he had even secured the door, Ren was tugging off his layers, discarding his helmet. Seeing such a beautiful Omega had triggered Kylo’s rut and he rushed to Hux.

“Alpha!” Hux cried out and reached for Ren. Kylo could only growl possessively before moving impossibly fast.

He was quick to latch onto Hux’s neck, licking over his scent gland, over the spot that would bond them forever and tasted his sweet, intoxicating sweat.

“Kylo. Kylo, you. It’s you. Claim me. Mark me. Make me yours…”


	7. Stocking the Shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: April 15 - 29th  
> Universe: Modern  
> Theme: Halloween  
> Additional Characters: Snoke
> 
> Our boys work at a party store during the holiday season

It was just a job while in college, one of three Hux had, not wanting to fall back on Brendol’s money. Besides, his father wasn’t impressed with his major and all but cut Hux off.

This job, like the others Hux thought, was temporary. He still could make all his classes, complete assignments and his grades were in the high honors.

But why he even took this job, Hux wasn’t sure.

He had never cared for holidays, and he didn’t really get Halloween. It seemed to him that it was an excuse for girls to dress slutty, get drunk and have promiscuous sex.

And at the party store, he had seen it all. Girls and guys buying costumes; too short, too tacky, too offside. Looking behind them though, it became clear to why he stayed at the party store.

Kylo.

Kylo Ren was behind the group of customers, high up on a ladder, grabbing a box of decorations to restock.

They had started the same day, had orientation together and Kylo just  _loved_ Halloween. In fact, that was the only reason he applied for and accepted the job.

Snoke, their manager, took to Kylo right away, which irked Hux at first. Kylo got his choice of shifts, but Hux soon realized it was because they both adored Halloween.

Hux had a poker face but he wasn’t a kiss up and wasn’t a great actor. Eventually, he let it go… it really didn’t affect him as he got all the shifts he wanted. He also wasn’t planning on staying longer than the Christmas break.

“Hux… Hux…” Kylo called out to Hux but he was still attempting to help a couple of girls with their costumes. It was infuriating.

Kylo had noticed Hux on their first day and was happy that they had all the same shifts, or at least that their shifts overlapped somewhat. He barely knew Hux, but he was smitten.

Kylo noticed how lost Hux seemed to be, how much he didn’t want to be in the situation he was in, so Kylo quickly came to his aid.

“The nurse, and for you, witch.” Kylo had all but shoved the costume packaging into the girls’ hands and moved them along.

“Kylo, why did you do that? I could have handled them.”

“No, Hux, you couldn’t. I noticed. Plus, they were sweet on you. Could you not tell?”

Hux let out a sharp bark of a laugh, “Oh Ren. I doubt that. Besides, they weren’t my type anyway.” Hux felt a little wicked and winked at Kylo before he walked away.

Kylo stood where Hux had left him, mouth open and eyes wide. Had Hux just winked at him? Did he just… did he just confirm his interest in men? To save himself, Kylo shook the thoughts away, not wanting to get ahead of himself and get his hopes up. He was most likely off the mark anyway.

“Kylo! Hux!” Snoke called out from the back office, “You two are closing tonight. I trust you’ll be fine?”

Hux stepped forward, “Of course, Sir. It will be fine.”

Snoke nodded and smiled before grabbing his jacket and handed Hux the spare set of keys. “Just bring them in on your next shift.” And with that, Snoke was gone.

The rest of their shift went by without incident, thankfully customers didn’t linger and by 9pm, the store was empty.

They completed their assigned closing duties and barely saw each other in the process.

“Ren? Are you ready? I want to get out of here.” Hux said as he made his way into the stock room.

What greeted him made his mouth water immediately; Kylo Ren, bent over, his tight, firm ass on display.

“Hey Hux, sorry. I didn’t hear you. I was just tidying up.” Kylo’s voice low, almost sultry as he looked over his shoulder at Hux.

‘Huh. I see.” Hux mumbled as he shut the door blindly behind him before he moved further into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my apologies for my imperfect grammar and punctuation, and my past/present tense shifting.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
